Advice Taken
by cultofwinters
Summary: Pokeshipping four-shot! Ash has made it all the way to the champion of the Unova league! Will he prevail?
1. Fatherly Advice

**Heyoooo! HE LIVES! Hope yall had a good Thanksgiving! I sure did! I just turned twenty-four a couple days ago (December 1** **st** **) so yay! Short maybe two threeish chapter thing for yall, I wasn't "planning" on making it this long, oh, well! Chapter nine of "Enter the Missing Father" will be added soon! I've made a ton of changes to most of the chapters, anyways, here's the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the registered trademarked characters, they belong to Nintendo! I just own my OC**

* * *

Ash Ketchum is preparing to leave for the Unova region very soon, but, he wanted to get some practice battles in before he left

"Alright, Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his starter Pokémon

"Pikachu!" The little electric mouse shot out a powerful lightning attack, incapacitating its opponent with one attack

"Braviairy return!" A red beam engulfed the large bird Pokémon, and it's trainer laughed heartily

"Good job Ash and Pikachu! That was incredible!" The older male trainer walked over to Ash to shake his hand

"Thanks, Dad!" The young raven haired trainer exclaimed with joy

"Ash! Mr. Ketchum, er, um, Erick! Um, Delia says to come inside and wash up so we can eat!" Misty Waterflower called out. For some strange reason, Ash's mother and father had both insisted that the young red head call them by their first names, it didn't feel right to her, but, she didn't want to make either of them upset with her, so, she did as they requested

"Mmmhmmm! That smells good Delia!" Erick commented loudly as he twirled his wife around, she let out a delightful giggle

"Oh, my goodness! Erick!" The older brunette woman was starting to get dizzy. Fortunately, her husband took notice of this and kissed her gently

I wish Ash and I could be together like that, Misty thought to herself

Man, I sure wish Misty and I could do that, Ash thought to himself

After dinner had been devoured and dishes put away, Misty was on her way out, when it started to pour hard

"Well, you aren't going home in that weather" Delia spoke softly, yet sternly when she looked out the window

"No ma'am, I guess I'm not, I brought extra clothes in case this happened" Misty knew better than not to argue with Delia, who was smiling warmly at her

"I'll go get you set up in Ash's old room" Misty opened her mouth to protest, but Mrs. Ketchum cut her off,

"No buts young lady, you know I always leave that room for you" Delia's smile never left her face as she walked upstairs, the young gym leader followed after her

"Yes ma'am" she shook her head and smiled

Ash and his dad were sitting on the couch watching a league match from the Sinnoh region, Ash was not even paying attention to the battle, his mind was elsewhere, he decided to make a bold move,

"Hey Dad, can you keep a secret?" A raven-haired young teenager asked his father

"Sure thing Ash! What is it?"

The young sixteen-year-old Pokémon trainer, took a deep breath, and carefully contemplated his next words

"This is about Misty, isn't it?" Erick replied with a slight smirk

Ash opened his mouth to protest, but he knew it would be useless lying to his Dad; he hated doing that anyway, so, he decided to sheepishly nod, almost in shame

Erick Ketchum smiled warmly at his son, and put an arm around his shoulder, but before he could even speak, Ash started,

"I-I love her….I can't even explain why I do, but, I don't want to go on without her knowing how much I care about her. She's in my thoughts, my dreams, I hear her voice when I'm sad, or when I want to quit" Ash's lip began to quiver slightly, and a small tear slid down his face

"I-I just don't know if s-she feels the same way Dad, I don't want to lose her!" More tears started to fall more freely down the young boy's cheeks

Erick turned his son's face towards him and wiped his tears away

"Then tell her" He whispered soothingly, "Even if it means losing her, at least you can move on, but, you'll never know if you never say anything" the soft smile never left the older man's face

"Thanks, Dad" Ash finally smiled back

Early the next morning, Misty found herself being shaken out of her sleep

"Misty? Mist? Misty!" The redhead sat up and accidentally hit the person who dared to disturb her slumber with her own head

"Ow!" they both groaned in pain

Ash knew she didn't mean to do that, but, he was on a mission, he had to tell her

Misty continued to rub the tender side of her head

"S-Sorry, Ash? What are you doing in here? And why so damn early?" Misty scowled, she was grateful that Ash couldn't see what she was wearing, a pair of shorts that were albeit slightly shorter than the ones she wore when she was younger, and a tank top that showed a little more of her womanly features. It was sweltering in Pallet during the summer, and Misty had initially decided to wear something more modest, but, the heat was too much to bear, and she had planned on waking up early anyway to change, oh well.

"Sorry Misty, I-I just wanted to talk to you, um, meet me downstairs, please?" Ash asked nervously, he was grateful that Misty could not see his blush

The young red head gym leader listened to Ash's voice, it was a little hard to read because he sounded so shaky, and it sounded almost like a desperate plea

"Ok, let me get dressed, and I'll be down in a few minutes, alright?" Misty softened her voice to soothe him, which seemed to work

"Alright, Mist, bye" the raven-haired young trainer walked out and made sure to close the door.

Misty got dressed quickly and met Ash in the kitchen

"Misty? Um, do you mind if you and I take a walk somewhere? I know you have to leave in a little bit, but, I would prefer to be outside" Ash inquired

His voice still sounded rather shaky and uncertain, but Misty knew that Ash's love for outdoors was boundless

"Ok, I'd like that" She added a giggle for good measure, she was rewarded by the sight of his face brightening up and a huge grin appear on his face

"Great! Let's go!" Both Ash and Misty walked out the front door and headed towards Route One

After around twenty minutes of walking in relative silence, Ash veered off the path and onto a small bank by the river

The young girl wasn't quite sure why he chose this particular spot, but decided not to say anything as she saw Ash tense up and trying to calm his nerves

"Misty, I brought you here to tell you something" He took one last deep breath in, and visibly shuttered as he exhaled

Nothing had even come close to preparing the young gym leader for what happened next, Ash started sobbing, shaking with every bone in his body, tears fell down his face like she had never seen

"Ash? Oh, my Mew, what's wrong?" Misty threw her arms around him; she blushed slightly at her own act but quickly shook it off

Come on Misty, you've hugged him plenty of times! Stop acting like an eleven-year-old girl! Her inner voice screamed at her

Ash broke the hug a little too quickly for Misty's liking, but she let him gather his thoughts

"Misty, I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you and forgetting to at least call you or…Misty, I don't want to l-lose y-you!" More tears fell freely from the anguished young teen

"A-Ash? W-Why would you lose me? I wouldn't leave you! You know that! Right?" Now Misty started to cry as well, not yet bawling, but close

"Because, I'm in love!" Ash yelled, and hung his head back down

Misty's heart dropped out of her chest, who was he in love with? May? Dawn? Did he even like girls? Was it Gary? Someone else entirely? She had to know

"With who Ash?" Misty tried her very best to try and hide the pain and hurt in her voice, she swore she'd lose it if he told her it was someone else, but who was she kidding?

"You!" Ash shut his eyelids as tight as he could, and braced himself for whatever would come next

All of the young red head's worries and fears dissipated, Ash Ketchum had told her that he loved her! Oh, Mew what a glorious day!

Misty picked up her best friends chin up and gazed into his dark chocolate brown orbs

"Ash, our friendship isn't going to change, in fact, it's going to be even stronger! Because I love you too!" Misty grinned as wide as she possibly could

Purely on impulse, the young male trainer cupped Misty's cheeks and kissed her. Her eyes widened because he took her by surprise, but she relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck

It was incredible, a little sloppy since it was their first kiss, but neither would trade it for the world. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but their lungs were screaming for air, and that seemed to overpower the two young teenagers

Ash and Misty rested their foreheads together in pure bliss, which was interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek

" _Twenty bucks_ Mister! I _told_ you the boy twerp would kiss the girl twerp _first_! _Pay up_!" a woman's voice that sounded oddly similar to Jessie's

"But Jessie!" Another male voice that sounded like James started but was cut off by the sound of a slap hitting him in the face

"I said pay up! I will hit you again!" Jessie screamed

"Alright! Oh!" James groaned

The new young couple walked back to Ash's house, hands intertwined

"So, what happens now?" Ash's nervousness fluttered back

Misty stopped walking and turned to face him

"I have to go back to the gym, and you are leaving for the Unova region. If you want, we could take it slow, and go from there."

Ash wasn't quite sure what speed was right, but, he knew he wanted Misty, but also knew she had responsibilities as the gym leader in Cerulean City, he wasn't going to jeopardize that

"Ok, I'll call you as soon I get to the next Pokémon Center, and before I board the train to Unova." Ash's confidence returned, and he kissed her cheek, Misty giggled sweetly at her boyfriend's action, wow, Ash was now her boyfriend? Misty felt like she was on cloud nine

"Last one to your house has to wash the dishes!" Misty screamed as she started running towards the Ketchum abode

"Hey! Oh, man! I forgot to eat earlier! Get back here!"

Ash was really grateful he had listened to his father's advice and planned on thanking him once he caught up with his girlfriend, Ash smiled warmly at the thought, and ran a little faster as he winked at her and passed her up!

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty screeched, Ash suddenly tripped over nothing, and toppled to the ground, Misty tripped on his shoe and fell on top of him

They both groaned in pain and got up slowly, then started laughing childishly

Misty extended her hand for Ash to hold, he grinned as he took it

Erick and Delia Ketchum smiled warmly at each other

"You can pay me later" Delia snuggled into her husband

" _Pay you_? Who, _me_?" Erick snorted, "I'll have you know that _I_ was the one who suggested to our son that he tell her, _you_ should be paying _me!_!" He added

"Well, _I_ gave birth to him! So, you still owe me!" Delia kissed her husband to finalize and end the argument

"How much do I owe you?" Erick asked while taking out his wallet

"One kiss please." Mrs. Ketchum pursed her lips together, and Mr. Ketchum was not one to deny his beautiful wife

A couple hours later, Ash and Misty had to say their goodbyes

"I'll call you when I get home ok Ash? And I'll definitely see you before you head off to Unova, I love you" Misty rubbed her boyfriends back soothingly

"Ok Misty, I love you too" They kissed one last time, and Misty got on the bus to Cerulean City

Yeah, they'd be apart, again, but, they were in love, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope yall enjoyed! Next chapter will be posted within the next week or so! Please review, and go check out my main story, "Enter the Missing Father." Also, go check out; VikkiAAML, Cid Neha (I'm beta reading for her), Shadow in Midnight (He is my beyond amazing beta reader for my main story). I'm done rambling, Bye!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


	2. Not just yet

**Heyoooo! Chapter two is ready for yall! I set this story two years after Ash left for the Unova region, and before you guys yell at me in the review section, I know Grimsley is not the Unova league champion! I just thought it would be a fun idea! Also, I FINALLY added a Pokemon battle in this one! I have focused too much on the human characters and almost forgotten about the most important part of all; the Pokemon and the battles! I'm sure yall will let me know if I didn't do a good enough job in the review section, I promise I WILL get better! Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, or any of the registered trademarked characters!**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! You are about to witness a real intense battle!" The stadium announcer boomed, and the audience cheered in applause

"On the left side, The Champion of the Unova Elite Four; Grimsley Giima!"

This time, everyone in the stadium thundered with applause as the dark type Elite Four Champion walked onto his platform, and bowed to everyone in attendance.

Misty had been overjoyed when her sisters told her she could go see Ash take on the champion in person; she was joined by Iris, Cilan, Brock, Dawn, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, and, of course, Prof. Oak

"And on the right side, Kanto Region native and rising star, Ash Ketchum!"

The young trainers friends and family all stood up and made even more noise!

"Wohooo! Go Ash! We're rooting for ya! I know you can do it!" Misty blew her boyfriend a huge kiss and continued making a bit of a scene, but she didn't care! It caught the attention Grimsley himself

"Oh, what a lovely sight! It looks like we have your girlfriend in attendance today Ash! Don't disappoint her now!" Grimsley taunted through a microphone and blew a kiss of his own at Misty

"Leave my girlfriend alone! Whether I win or lose today, I know she'll never leave me!" Ash snarled angrily at his opponent, and could feel Misty's warm and loving smile through her aura, and could see it on the huge screen above

"I love you Misty! This one's for you!" Ash winked at her and got in his battle stance, Grimsley followed

"This will be a six on six battle between the Unova League Champion, Grimsley Giima, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, substitutions are allowed on both sides, there will be no time limit. Are you both ready?" The referee asked both men, who both just nodded

"Battle Begin!"

"Go Scraffty! Let's make this a quick and easy match!" Grimsley revealed his first Pokémon

The orange and yellow dual fighting and dark type let out a cry of its name and did a few flips and readied itself for its first opponent

"Go Starraptor!" Ash bellowed

The great bird Pokemon flew up, made a few acrobatic moves and landed on the arena, staring deep into Scraffty's eyes

"Alright Scraffty, use Dragon Dance!" Giima commanded

"Wow! It looks like Champion Grimsley doesn't want to play any games and wants to knock this Sinnoh bird back to the forest Ketchum caught it!" The announcer yelled

Scraffty became engulfed in a red and blue light, it raised its speed and attack power

"Starraptor, use brave bird!" Ash commanded

The flying type flew high and became engulfed in a blue light, and sped down towards its opponent with breakneck speed

"Dodge it and use Dragon Dance once more!" Grimsley commanded greedily

The dual dark and fighting type was beginning to set up another D-Dance

"Oh, goodness me! Ash is done for!" Dawn yelled worriedly

"No, Giima is just getting greedy Dawn, I know Ash has something up his sleeve" Mr. Ketchum explained

For a split second, Ash could see Scraffty pivot slightly to the left to dodge the attack,

"Starraptor, stop the attack and use aerial ace!" he bellowed, and it paid off!

The black bird Pokémon turned sharply to the left and into it's opponent, dealing a critical super-effective hit!

Scraffty tried to stand back up, but could not recover

"Scraffty is unable to battle, Starraptor wins!" The referee announced

"Wow! That was incredible! Even after a dragon dance, Ash's Starraptor was still faster!" the announcer boomed

The side of the crowd that had Ash's company with it began cheering loudly for the young man, screaming his name and holding up signs for him!

"Come on Ash! One down five more to go!" Misty exclaimed

"Wohooo! Go get 'em Ash!" Cilan and Iris cheered

Dawn, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum and some of Ash's other friends that had just arrived got more audience members to cheer for the raven haired trainer. Ash's dad was cheering, but, he watched with a different set of eyes, if Ash got too overconfident, he would loose for sure

Both Grimsley and Ash fought hard, it was the toughest battle the young raven haired trainer had ever experienced in his life. Now, both trainer and Champion were down to their last Pokémon

For the last matchup, three of Ash's close family members and or friends were allowed to sit on the bench behind Ash's platform. So, Erick, Delia, and Misty all made their way down from the stands to the bench on Ash's side of the field. Once they got there, they resumed their boisterous applause

"Come on Ash! You're almost there honey!" Delia screamed

"You can beat him, Ash! I love you!" Misty called

You've got this Ash! Stay focused out there!" Erick beamed

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash smiled as his starter ran towards the arena and onto its side of the field

"Ah, so you are using your Kanto starter to attempt total my title from me? This should be fun! Come back out Bisharp, let's wrap this up and send this young trainer home!"

The dual steel and dark type clanged it's metal arms together and got into a battle stance

Ash knew just how dangerous this Pokémon could be, it knocked out two of his other Pokémon, he knew that Pikachu would be faster, and a lot healthier since it hadn't been called out until now, he was beginning to get overconfident

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to get some momentum going!" Ash yelled

The little yellow mouse obeyed and charged towards Bisharp

"Dodge it and use night slash!" Grimsley smirked

Even though the opposing Pokémon was tired, it still managed to narrowly escape Pikachu's physical attack and use its own attack before Pikachu could move out of the way

The electric mouse was flung back towards its side of the arena!

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Ash called out with panic rushing through his veins

His starter Pokémon got up and shook the hit off

"Pika!" it yelled and electricity sparked from it's red cheeks

"Alright! That's my Pikapal!" Misty cheered

Hit after hit, blow for blow, Pikachu fought it's hardest; just like its trainer, it wasn't going to give up without a fight!

"Pikachu, Use volt tackle!" Ash commanded, Oh, he was so close! He looked to the bench, his mom was cheering so loudly that she was sure to lose her voice! Misty was jumping up and down in jubilation! And his father was cheering with them and pumping up the crowd even more! Oh, he could almost taste the victory on his lips, well, Misty's had been better, but, still. He glanced up at the soon to be former Unova Champion, expecting a look of panic and humiliation across his face.

Milliseconds before Pikachu gave Bisharp the final blow, the unthinkable happened

"Dodge to the left and use Aerial Ace!" Grimsley ordered

All Ash could do was watch in pure horror as the dual steel and dark type dodged just the way his starraptor had done, and hit Pikachu with a finishing blow.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Bisharp wins, which means that Grimsley will remain the Champion of Unova!" Announced the referee

It was all over Ash had lost

The eighteen-year-old trainer managed to keep himself from falling to his knees; he walked over to the arena and picked up his fainted starter Pokémon

"Pi…Pikapi" the electric mouse shed a small tear, which Ash quickly whipped away

"No, Pikachu, it's not…it's not your f-fault, you battled your heart out, just rest" The male trainer was devastated, but, he still had to be a good sport and shake Grimsley's hand

"Ash Ketchum, that was an incredible battle! You, and your Pokémon gave their hearts out here today, never forget that! Maybe you and I will battle again one day, and I have a secret hope that you will emerge victoriously! Goodbye, and good luck Ash Ketchum" Grimsley looked into Ash's eyes and shook his hand, and walked into a slew of reporters and various members of the media. Before even one reporter could get to Ash, Misty rushed and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Misty…I…I'm so sorry…" Ash needed some time to be alone. Fortunately, the Champion came to his aid as the reporters were starting to make their way towards Ash

"He will answer your questions later! Let the man have some space! I will now uncover my super secret key I used to triumph and remain your champion!" Grimsley stated boldly, which succeed in giving Ash time to get away

He was calm until he walked up to his locker

He roared loudly and punched the metal door with every ounce of strength that he had left, and his tears began to fall. Everything that he had worked so hard and tirelessly to build up, all of the pain that he had gone through was all for nothing

The grief was too much for him to bear any longer; he fell to his knees, and sobbed

The next thing he felt was someone's lips on his own, he assumed that they belonged to Misty, but, maybe she would be better off with Grimsley! He was the real Champion, she deserved better than a good for nothing loser from Pallet Town

When he opened his eyes, there she was, her own eyes closed as she deepened the kiss by using her hand to pull his head closer to her

"Misty…I-I thought you'd go with..with him, I don't deserve you… I"

The young redhead grabbed her boyfriend and slapped him as hard as she could across the face

"Really?! After all we've been through! You think that just because you lost that I would leave you? I love you! I always have! Even when you were an arrogant, stupid, full of shit little ten-year-old!" Misty screamed, tears rolling down her face

"Y-You even said it yourself! 'Whether I win or loose, I know she'll never leave me'! When the hell did that change A-Ash? Huh?! I thought we knew and l-loved each other more than that!"

All Ash could think was what a stupid idiot he was! Misty loved him for who he was as a human being, she would always be by his side, it was at that very moment that he knew, she was the one.

"A-and if y-you think that y-you'd be better off w-w-without me, then" Ash's lips on hers shut up Misty. She was albeit surprised to say the least, but she relaxed into the kiss and reciprocated

"Misty, I'm so sorry that I was acting so stupid! I" Again, shut up by his girlfriend's sweet lips on his own, but a shorter kiss this time, man that never got old!

"I understand you're devastated, and that's ok, you gave it your all, I'm still proud of you Ketchum, you did do some damage to that locker there, huh?" Misty smirked while Ash chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck

"But more importantly, you're not alone, and you are right, you really don't deserve me."

Ash furrowed his brow in utter confusion

"You already have me Ash, and you always will, I love you."

"I love you too Misty" and for the one-hundredth time in five minutes, the young couple locked their lips together and sighed with content

Back outside the front entrance of the stadium, all of Ash's family members and closest friends were waiting for him

"Oh, Ash honey! I'm so sorry you lost!" Delia hugged her son tightly

"Mom, it's ok, I'm alright, I just have to keep trying!" Ash hugged his mom back

"Hey! That's the spirit! You'll get him next time big guy!" Brock and Ash high-fived

Mr. Ketchum looked with immense pride at his son, yes, he did lose the battle, but Ash was still the biggest winner of them all in his eyes. There would be nothing standing in his way next time!

"So, Ash, if you're up for it, after a well-deserved break, why don't you head to the Kalos region?" Erick suggested

"Kalos, Huh? Well, you're the one who recommended Unova, so, I guess I'm going to take to the Kalos region next!" Ash cheered gleefully, earning a delightful giggle from his girlfriend

Off towards the parking lot, the young adult trainer saw Grimsley walking to his limo

"Hold on one second guys, I have to go talk to someone real fast."

Ash ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulder

"Hey! Grimsley! Hold on a sec!" Ash yelled just before the Unova champion closed the door

"Ah, Mr. Ash Ketchum, what is it?" Grimsley stated

The young man caught his breath slowly and stood proudly as he offered his hand

"You better be prepared for our next battle Champion Grimsley, because next time, I'm going to win!" Ash promised

Champion Grimsley grinned ear-to-ear at the young trainer and laughed heartily

"I Look forward to our next battle then Ash! Train hard, and always remember that you're never alone" a warm, gentle smile etched onto the dark type champions face

"I never have to worry about that Champion Grimsley! Because I've always got…her" Ash turned around to gaze upon his beautiful girlfriend and breathe in and out happily

"Goodbye Ash, good luck in Kalos, and I'll be secretly rooting for you to beat Diantha! But, please, don't tell anyone I said that" Grimsley Giima winked and smiled, and the limo drove off

Misty walked over gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek, held his hand and rested her head on his other shoulder

So what, he lost one of the most important battles of his young life, there would be much more beyond the horizon in the wonderful world of Pokémon

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know I know! There is a TON of lovey-dovey moments in here that make these two a bit more OOC then they may need to be, but, I really love it! I know I need to work on having a lot less dialogue and more description, but that's where you guys come in; I welcome all feedback, whether you loved it, or hated it. But, please, tell me something I can improve on to make YOUR experience as a reader more enjoyable! Also, I put a poll up on my profile page, I am going to try a different ship for Ash, and** **that story will not include any mention of Misty. It'll be challenging, but I think I'm ready! Please review, and I will catch you later!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!**

 **Written and edited by Cultofwinters**


End file.
